


Wishes Can Come True

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert, season: b3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Buffy fan gets sucked into her television!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes Can Come True

**Wishes Can Come True**

Last night I somehow got sucked into my television, and ended up in the Buffyverse.  
Really!

It was so awesome. I've been dreaming about having this happen for _ages_. Getting to hang out with the Scoobies, and swoon over Giles, and help with research, and slay vampires, and give Spike a makeover (cause platinum blond? I mean, _really_).  
It was the chance of a lifetime. And now that it was finally here, I just knew it would all work out exactly the way I'd hoped.

Anyway, there I was standing outside The Bronze, and I saw two of my new friends.  
"Willow! Xander!" I called out. "You'll never believe who I am."  
They turned, with delighted smiles on their faces, and hurried over to meet me.

Unfortunately, that evening pre-tv-suckage, I'd been halfway through watching my all-time favourite episode.  
If only my favourite episode wasn't _The Wish_, I might have survived for slightly longer than I did.

As it was, they at least gave me a five second head-start. That was kinda nice.


End file.
